<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret by julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631082">Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites'>julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#Trektober2020, M/M, Minor Swearing, Secret Relationship, T'hy'la, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Trektober, Trektober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation in bed.</p><p>Trektober 2020, day 22, prompts "secret dating" and "telepathy".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Spock</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Jim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We should tell Bones about this, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“To what, exactly, are you referring?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the bond and the telepathy too, but I meant more like... us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is the ship's primary physician, and per Starfleet regulation he has to be told about all new romantic and sexual relationships and encounters within five days of their start, as well as when a relationship has ended within ten days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five days? We are late then. I'd thought you'd want to follow regulation on that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, but I also recognize that your relationship with the doctor is not simply that of a doctor and a patient-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean we are friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. And therefore, you informing him of our relationship, as a friend, would be different than telling him of our relationship as a patient to your doctor. And I understand why you'd want to do it differently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a bit terrified of Bones, I'm not gonna lie. Not that he'd have anything against us, mind you. But he will be really annoying about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I admit that I, too, have been wary of the doctor's reaction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim turned to look at him. “You do know he won't have anything against this, right? Nothing against you and nothing against us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated. “I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do, you are worried about this.” He sat up on the bed to be able to look at Spock in the eyes better. “You've got nothing to worry about, really. He's an annoying grumpy old man, but he's secretly a softie. He fights you because he likes you, you do know that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I theorized that his animosity didn't come from a place of hatred.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no, definitely not hate. He's an annoying prick who doesn't know how to show love, but he doesn't hate no one, and especially not you. He likes you, he probably considers you a friend at this point. I didn't want to tell him right away because he knows me and he knows I've been pining after you for ages even though I never admitted it. And I denied it when he confronted me about it. And now he will see how over the moon I am for you and he will make fun of me and be a dick about it. But it's got nothing to do with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reassurances aren't necessary Jim, but I appreciate them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute.” He leant in to kiss his cheek. “Also, secret relationships are a bit sexy right? Like, it's our thing that no one knows about? And the bond too! I've got so many ideas for that! Secret communications on the bridge! It will be great!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jim, do not misuse the bond to communicate with me when we should be working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on! It will be fun!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Jim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just imagine the possibilities! We could mess with Chekov and Sulu, a few harmless pranks, nothing more, promise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll put you down as a maybe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jim...”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I promise not to think anything too inappropriate your way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jim!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim laughed at that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We'll see</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he winked.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading. i'm on tumblr <a href="https://thisisnotjuli.tumblr.com">@thisisnotjuli</a> on my personal blog and <a href="https://fanishjuli.tumblr.com">@fanishjuli</a> on my fandoms blog.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>